


Not Quite

by laughingatlemons



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gijinka verse, M/M, also its like..... ambiguously shippy, the lor starcutter is still a boat, theyre just snuggly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: It's kind of hard for Magolor to sleep anymore.





	Not Quite

Magolor had grown more attached to the Lor than he'd expected. Left behind for a brief while, without the Lor to sleep aboard, he found himself troubled.

Lying beside Marx, bundled up, he realized the emptiness he felt was the lack of the Lor's presence. It was an almost unconscious thing-- Lor had a gentle aura of sorts that lulled him to sleep, held him like a mother, almost. Just a feeling. One he'd never really realized was there.

Marx was company enough, but far from the same, and as he tried to find a comfortable position, the little jester was brought back from the verge of sleep again and again, and he was beginning to tire of it. A stump of an arm digs into Magolor's waist.

“Sorry.” He grunts out, and Marx huffs at him. Magolor scoots in closer to Marx and holds him, attempting to leech every bit of heat he could. Being with another person helped the insomnia, but it also damned him to sleeping in cold temperatures below 85 degrees Fahrenheit. That was another thing-- the Lor would keep his room at a comfortable 115F, perfect sleeping condition, but Popstar's temperatures were much lower and therefore its people couldn't handle proper Halcandran heat. Marx showed a rare moment of compassion and agreed to turn the thermostat up to 80. It certainly wasn't helping him get to sleep.

Marx resigned himself to lying near-naked and sweating, but would rather if he could actually get to sleep without Magolor's constant moving and tossing. Maybe this was a bad idea, he considered. Admittedly, he did enjoy curling up with the Halcandran, enjoys his presence a little more than most, but his preferences for temperature were a little rough.

Magolor tried to stay still, now, and focused on the feeling of Marx breathing under his arm. He pressed his nose into violet hair and did his best to nod off. The jester nestled closer to him despite the heat, and it fell quiet. It still felt empty, but eventually, sleep came to him.


End file.
